the_lego_movie_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmet
' Emmet Brickowski' is a Minifigure released in 2014, he is the main protagonist of The LEGO Movie. He appears in sets based on the movie. He is voiced by Chris Pratt in the film and by Keith Ferguson in the video game adaption. In the Gavin Montgomery world, Emmet was a fan of Caillou. Description Variants Emmet has a total of eleven physical variants. Regular Emmet wears an orange and blue construction vest and pants lined with silver on the legs, back, and front. There are two pockets on his vest, one of them containing a blue pen. On his left leg is an ID badge with a small bio (portrayed by three black bars), an image of Emmet, and his name written in white above the bio. His hair is medium brown with ripples molded into it and a little bit of hair sticking out of the back. To fit the Piece of Resistance on Emmet's back, a neck bracket is placed around his neck and the Piece is attached via a stud hole on the back. The first version of this appears with a different head. It has a smirk and it's alternate face is an screaming expression. Another version of this appears with a different head. It has a smile showing teeth and it's alternate face is an nervous expression. There is also one variant exclusive to The LEGO Movie Exclusive Set which is his regular variant (the one with the lopsided smile), but without the Piece of Resistance. The reason for this is so he can sit in his theater seat included in the set. Master Builder The other head has an open mouth smile on one side, and an angry face on the other. This variant does not include the Piece of Resistance. Hard Hat This variant is the same as his Regular Variant, but it has a Red Hard Hat with hair underneath. Emmet's face is an open-smile mouth, and the alternate face is him with an excited expression. This can be found in 71004 The LEGO Movie Series. Poncho Emmet's poncho variant includes his regular outfit, a Blue and Orange poncho on his body. His face is yellow with a mustache and an open-mouth grin. He also wears a fedora, the same one as Indiana Jones and The Joker. He has two inaccuracies compared to his movie version: there is no visible hair under his hat and he doesn't have the Piece of Resistance. In early promotional shots for the minifigure, he had a black moustache. Pajamas In his pajamas, Emmet has Light Blue and White Pajamas, and his old headpiece. His face is an open-mouth smile showing him winking, and the alternate expression is Emmet yawning. Robot Disguise In his robot disguise, Emmet has tinfoil covering his hands, feet, face, and the Piece of Resistance. His legs have the same print as most Emmet variants, except with the tinfoil printing on the feet. The torso is the same as well, except that it is a new combination with light gray hands. The Piece of Resistance is now in a new color of pearl gray. Emmet's head piece has holes cut in the tinfoil for his eyes and mouth and crinkle printing on the back and front of the head piece. He also reuses the same hair/hat combination from Hard Hat Emmet. Video Game Variants Emmet has a total of fifteen video game variants His Regular, Hard Hat, Cowboy, Robot Disguise, and Pajama variants are included. Also, the outfits from Series 1 that he wore in the movie are included. Emmet's new versions are Trash Can, which has a Trash Can on his head, Wheel Head, which has a wheel on his head, and Shower, which is a variant with bubbles circling him. Also, in the final two levels and in an Instruction Build, his Construct-o-Mech is playable. Emmet's abilities are Instruction Build, using a drill, and fixing objects with a wrench. Movie Variants All of Emmet's physical and video game variants appear in The LEGO Movie. Despite being the hero, Gail was the main hero instead, only in the upcoming prequel, Gail's Really Big Movie. Background Emmet has been working most of his life on the construction site as an instruction worker in the city of Bricksburg. He longs to be popular, but his co-workers hardly notice he's there. He lives life by the book--literally--and builds things only from the instructions. Because of this, however, he is mostly boring and uncreative, except for at some moment of inspiration, like his inventing the "double decker couch". He is not a fan of adventure or danger either (similar to Bilbo Baggins), both of which give him reason for "freaking out". One day, however, he stumbles upon the Piece of Resistance while going after Wyldstyle, which makes the Master Builders mistake him as being "The Special", which means he must stop Lord Business from gluing the world together with the Kragle. From that point on, he is caught in a desperate struggle between the powers of order and imagination by Lord Business and the Master Builders, respectively--as well as his self-acceptance in being special in his own ways. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). After the battle, it is revealed by The LEGO Movie: The Essential Guide that Emmet now spends time watching TV with his friends, which could possibly mean that Gail, Wally, Frank, Sherry, Surfer Dave, and all of his Bricksburg friends started to notice he is around. His movies became popular See Also * Wyldstyle * Vitruvius * Batman * Benny * Unikitty * Caillou * Metalbeard * Lord Business Category:Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Minifigures